


Your Fault

by Valeada



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Brief Amelia Richardson, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Sam, Prom, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, brief Jessica Moore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeada/pseuds/Valeada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up, everything was always Gabriel's fault. Until it was Sam's.<br/>Essentially, Sam has his head so far up his ass he is completely oblivious of Gabriel's feelings for him, while simultaneously avoiding his own feelings for Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the fic! You can find me on tumblr at Gabrielsfeatherybutt.tumblr.com

As far as Sam was concerned, everything was always Gabriel's fault. When they met in the second grade when Gabriel saved him from having his ass kicked by some sixth graders. Afterwards, the fact that he was teased for weeks about needing a kid who wasn't even four feet tall yet to fight his battles for him, that was all Gabriel's fault.

 

When the teasing became focused on Gabriel a few weeks later when the boy burned his own eyebrows off that was Gabriel's fault too.

 

It was Gabriel's fault when the teasing picked up for both of them after Gabriel started baking Sam cookies as a bribe to convince Sam to eat lunch with him, whistles and shouts of “ **Faggots** ” following them wherever they went.

 

It was Gabriel's fault when they both decided not to care anymore.

 

It was Gabriel's fault when the two of them got kicked out of the mall in the third grade for impersonating mannequins to scare soccer moms in the department stores.

 

It was Gabriel's fault when they got banned from the circus in the summer between fourth and fifth grade for trying to sneak into the lion's cage.

 

When Sam discovered girls in the fifth grade and was caught very nearly kissing Amelia behind the gym it was Gabriel's fault that his following “Interview” and overprotective dad impression drove Amelia away.

 

In middle school the two of them began to drift apart, though no one could quite say whose fault it was this time. Sam, of course, blamed Gabriel for not wanting to try and gain a bit of popularity, but when Sam was kicked off the track and field team Gabriel was there with his infamous triple chocolate chip cookies to cheer him up. Gabriel may have been the one to tear the two of them apart, but at least he was always the one to sew them back together.

 

When the two of them moved on to high school, rumours began to fly again. Neither of them ever dated anyone, and they spent nearly every spare moment with each other. Sam didn't entirely blame Gabriel for the rumours, but his friend sure as hell wasn't helping him discredit them either. Whenever Sam would insist to whoever was listening that the two of them were and always had been completely platonic Gabriel would go uncharacteristically silent, leaving Sam to fend for himself.

 

Soon enough Sam began to blame Gabriel for the mere existence of the rumours. He might not have said outright that they were dating, but Gabriel's insistence on holding Sam's hand in the hallways, and on doing every single project together, and on making him those almost irritatingly delicious cookies sure as hell wasn't helping him push the “not dating” vibe.

 

And the stupid, fluttery feeling he got in his stomach every time Gabriel did any of those things,  _that_ was entirely Gabriel's fault.

 

In tenth grade Sam told Gabriel to stop baking him the cookies.

 

By the time Sam reached eleventh grade Sam started choosing other people to partner with on projects. It was Gabriel's fault anyways, Sam was never able to concentrate when they worked together.

 

Sam's senior year was a blur of college applications and entrance exams, completely entranced by the thought of getting out of this damn town. Conversations with Gabriel about their futures were a little one sided, but that was Gabriel's fault. He seemed to either have no idea what he wanted to do with his life and didn't care, or he just didn't want to talk about it for whatever reason. But that was alright, Sam had enough to talk about for the both of them.

 

It was Gabriel's fault when the two of them didn't speak for two days after Sam was accepted to Stanford. Sam had called him up, so excited that he was practically vibrating, and all Gabriel had to say was a curt “Good for you” before Sam was abruptly hung up on. He'd been pissed enough not to talk to Gabriel for two full days, until a bundle of cookies showed up on Sam's doorstep. There was no note, of course, but the apology was taken gratefully.

 

With two weeks to go until senior prom even Sam was unable to completely blame Gabriel for the fact that they were both dateless. Gabriel had remained irritatingly cryptic about the whole matter, dodging whatever question Sam asked with a shrug and an “I'm not expecting much.”

 

Sam thought that Gabriel's bullshit response was ridiculous. He knew full well that at least two girls had already asked him to go to the prom with him and that Gabriel had turned them both down. He clearly either had ridiculously high standards, or yet again something was being kept from him. Whatever. If Gabriel ended up without a prom date it was his own damn fault.

 

Sam on the other hand was a bundle of nerves about it all. He wanted a date, wanted to go to his prom and remember this overpriced farce of a night for the rest of his life. There was something tugging him in a certain direction deep in his gut, but it was an ache that Sam had gotten used to ignoring. The idea was ridiculous anyways. Pointless. And entirely Gabriel's fault.

 

Three days before the prom when Sam asked Jess to the prom the fact that she accepted wasn't Gabriel's fault, but the way something thick and unpleasant pooled in his stomach and felt way too much like guilt when he saw Gabriel's face crumple afterwards, that was most definitely Gabriel's fault.

 

They didn't talk for three days. Sam wasn't sure whose fault it was.

 

Two hours before he was supposed to pick up Jessica for the prom Sam was a nervous wreck. He paced around the living room,worrying the hem of his rented tux jacket between his fingertips. He felt sick. He wanted to curl up into a ball in his closet and hide for days, not get in a stupid limo and pick up some stupid girl and take her to some stupid dance.

 

But no. He had to. He  _had_ to. It wasn't like he had much of a choice.

 

This was all Gabriel's fault, that he was certain of. It was his fault for having hair that the sun always caught just right, and eyes the colour of sunshine through a glass of whiskey, and a laugh that never failed to make him smile. It was Gabriel's fault for always being able to make him feel better when he was down, for always being able to pull of the perfect prank, for seeming like that stereotypical asshole that all the girls fell for on the outside, and yet still opening up to Sam underneath all of that. How Gabriel talked about his fears, how he told Sam that watching his family tear itself apart was slowly killing him. Really, in a situation like this how could there have been any other outcome than this? Whatever  _this_ was. And it was entirely Gabriel's fault.

 

Sam was still pacing when Dean came into the room, a beer bottle in his hand.

 

“Dude, Seriously? You ain't headed out to pick up the little pipsqueak yet? You two aren't going out for dinner first or anything?” Dean frowned, flopping down on the couch and turning on the TV.

 

“Gabriel isn't my date, Dean.” Sam snapped, running a hand through his hair. “I'm taking Jessica.”

 

“Wait.” Dean said, holding up a hand with confusion furrowing his brow. “You're telling me that you and the tiny terror aren't banging yet?”

 

“Bang... Dean, what the hell are you talking about?” Sam frowned, finally looking over at Dean.

 

“Well that explains a lot. No wonder you two haven't been talking. I'd be pretty miffed too if I were in his place and you hadn't asked me out.” Dean said, shaking his head. “Shit, wait, not that I want you asking me-”

 

“Dean.” Sam interrupted, holding up a hand to silence him. “Gabriel doesn't want me asking him out, ok? We're just friends.”

 

“Could've fooled me.” Dean shrugged. “Gotta say, I've never baked cookies for any of my friends...”

 

Dean let his words hang there for Sam to think about as he turned off the TV and left the room, smacking Sam's shoulder on the way out.

 

A moment later Sam was alone. Dean was just ridiculous. Gabriel didn't.... Gabriel wouldn't... He wouldn't want Sam to ask him out, would he? And as much as Sam's conscience would have loved to say no, at the back of his mind he couldn't deny that the idea had some merit.

 

Shit.

 

This was all his fault.

 

The next two hours were a blur for Sam, and years later he still wouldn't be able to pinpoint exactly how he managed to show up in front of Gabriel's house half an hour after the dance was supposed to start, looking completely disheveled and carrying a box in his hands. He knocked tentatively on Gabriel's door as his heart pounded in his chest. He half expected not to get an answer.

 

But a minute and twelve seconds later (not like he had been counting or anything...) the door swung open, and Gabriel peered around the door frame, looking far less put together than Sam did. He looked like he hadn't slept for days, his hair was a mess, and his eyes were red, dried up tear tracks still visible on his cheeks.

 

_My fault, my fault, my fault_   ran in circles in Sam's head, but he pushed the thoughts aside.

 

“Sam?” Gabriel asked, his voice thick, as though he had just been crying. “The hell are you doing here? Isn't Jess waiting for you?”

 

Sam winced. He'd texted Jess at some point during the two hour blur and all things considered she had been very understanding. Without addressing the question Sam thrust the box he was holding into Gabriel's arms.

 

“For you.” He said simply, his face going red as he watched Gabriel opening the box. “Figured it was me who had something to make up for this time. I'm pretty sure I fucked them up, I mean I didn't have a recipe or anything, and you've always been a better baker than'”

 

Gabriel simply rolled his eyes at Sam's ramble, peeling back the lid of the box while the moose of a boy rambled on.

 

Inside were what Gabriel could tell were clearly terribly made replicas of his own apology cookies. His heart squeezed painfully in his chest and he looked up at Sam in awe, trying his hardest not to let Sam see how touched he was.

 

“Kiddo...” He began, but Sam wouldn't let him finish.

 

“God, I know this is nowhere near enough but I am so, _so_ sorry.” Sam insisted, pain clear on his face.”This is all my fault. I was stupid and pretty much blind, I mean Christ, even  _Dean_ could see it better than me, and I-”

 

Gabriel held up a hand to stop him.

 

“Jesus, Sambo,you haven’t let me get three words in since you got here.” He chuckled, the tension leaving his shoulders ever so slightly. “What are you apologizing for?”

 

“For being an idiot, I guess.” Sam replied, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “For being an asshole when people asked us if we were dating, for asking Jess to prom, for...” Sam took a deep breath, steeling himself for what he was about to say. “For not asking you.”

 

“ _What_?”

 

“Go to the prom with me?” Sam asked, biting his lower lip through his hopeful smile.

 

“You do realize that the prom started...” Gabriel checked the time on his phone “45 minutes ago.”

 

“Yeah, and I guess it's my turn to be late for once.” Sam laughed, extremely embarrassed.

 

“What, two weeks late?” Gabriel scoffed, raising an eyebrow through his barely contained excitement.

 

“Ok, really late.” Sam amended. “But I'm new to the whole things being my fault thin, so you can't blame me.”

 

“You've got to be kidding me!” Gabriel laughed, unable to hold back a grin. “Everything is always your fault.”

 

“Go to the prom with me.”

 

“I'll get my tux.”

 

“By the way,” Gabriel added through a mouth full of cookie “You used salt instead of sugar.”

 

Gabriel, in fact, did not end up finding a tux, and had to settle for a dress shirt and a pair of slacks instead. Sam insisted that this made the fact that they showed up two hours late to the prom Gabriel's fault, but Gabriel said that no, it was obviously Sam's fault for asking him after the dance had actually started, and for the make out session they had in the car before heading into the prom.

 

Although really, both of them were to blame for the last part.


End file.
